


Better The Devil You Know

by Grantairethecynic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic
Summary: How hard is it really to control an ink demon? I mean, c’mon.





	Better The Devil You Know

*A churning feeling rolls in his stomach, a lead weight tugging at his gut. An ink stained hand runs through his hair and Flynn struggles to focus on the cool metal between trembling fingers, the unfinished doll sat on the table - anything other than the thin black stream trailing down his arm and sticking the hairs together. The toy maker bites his lip as he attempts to steady the thin bristles, resting his stubbly chin atop one hand.

Darkness spills across icy irises as the workshop door bursts open, the toy maker's pitch black glare snapping up to the intruder*

D'you know how to feking read?

*Shawn snarls, rolling back his shoulders as if somehow that might rid him of the metallic taste creeping up his throat, the corrupted void that’s so much harder to control in moments like these. Blinking offers at least a moment’s clearance from the thin oily film, enough to make out a backwards ball cap and a deer in the headlights expression that fits Chase about as well as a suit*

“Haha, uh, sorry dude, was just...”

*The other ego trails off quietly, his gaze fixed on the toymaker’s as he backs out of the small room. A faint squeak accompanies the closing of the door followed immediately by frantic footsteps and then...  
...silence. An eerie stillness swells against the walls, pressing everything closer together around the few messy countertops.

It’s not until a few minutes later that Shawn once more lifts his paintbrush, settling into the numb agony of familiar and almost mechanically routine motions. 

 

Move the doll. 

Pull out the next one. 

Attempt to brush slowly darkening hair back with one hand.

 

Repeat.*


End file.
